


Inalcanzable (Otabek x Vitya)

by Daiki_Aki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drama, M/M, short-fic
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22142719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiki_Aki/pseuds/Daiki_Aki
Summary: Se supone que el amor es color de rosa y te hace tener mariposas en el estómago, pero eso solo es cuando es un amor correspondido. el por desgracia tiene un amor inalcanzable*Los personajes no me pertenecen.*La historia es mía.Daiki★Aki
Relationships: Otabek & Vitya, Otabek Altin & Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin & Vitya, Otabek Altin/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Daiki★Aki  
> Historia creada y publicada por primera vez en Wattpad el:  
> 26/02/2018
> 
> **Recuerden que pueden unirse al grupo de Facebook "Daiki no sekai" en caso de que quieran notificaciones sobre actualizaciones o nuevas historias **

_—Solo estás aquí porque te necesito, no porque te ame —dijo con simpleza el chico, como si fuese la frase más común del mundo, como si acostarse y compartir continuamente con alguien fuera algo pasajero para cualquiera. No podía sentir amor por nadie más que por esa persona y lamentablemente era alguien inalcanzable._

°•°•°∘⃝∘°•°•°•

Otabek Altin estaba en el duodécimo grado en una escuela en Detroit, era su último año y si todo iba bien tendría una beca deportiva en la universidad. El chico proveniente de Kazajistán era muy bueno en el rugby, le encantaba ese deporte y era el mejor de su escuela por lo cual podría postular a varias universidades del país, tal vez podría hacerse profesional en el deporte.

No era un excelente alumno, pero se defendía con respecto a las materias importantes para poder tener calificaciones que le permitieran seguir estudiando, tenía algunos amigos con los que compartía en sus recesos y salía a divertirse de vez en cuando, después de todo era un joven de dieciocho años y era normal ir de vez en cuando a alguna fiesta. Le daban permiso siempre y cuando no descuidara sus estudios y bebiera moderadamente, porque era normal que un chico de su edad bebiera alcohol a pesar de que estaba prohibido para ellos hasta los veintiún años por ley, todos sabían que los chicos metían igual aquella sustancia a sus fiestas.

Jean Jacques Leroy, quien era un chico canadiense y Leo de la Iglesia, eran los mejores amigos del kazajo, siempre andaban juntos o bueno casi porque debían separarse a la hora de asistir a los clubes ya que tenían pasatiempos distintos. Jean estaba en un club que era más bien una banda de música y leo pertenecía al club de arte, le gustaba pintar y dibujar. En los recesos solían irse a la azotea o coquetear con algunas chicas por ahí; Jean tenía novia, pero aún así le gustaba ver como otras chicas se. Otabek y leo estaban solteros, así que no tenían problema, ninguno tenía interés en una relación formal y siempre lo dejaban en claro para que nadie terminara herido.

Ese día había llovido por lo que no habría entrenamiento, Otabek en vez de irse a casa temprano prefirió esperar a sus amigos a que terminaran con lo suyo y así volver todos a casa en el auto de JJ. Caminó por los pasillos de la escuela sin rumbo alguno hasta que lo vio, un chico más joven que él, de cabellos plateados y hermosos ojos azules que lo miraban con atención desde los casilleros, al verse descubierto el chico volteo y se dirigió hacia algún lugar que el kazajo desconocía. De ocioso, Otabek siguió al chico ya que era raro que alguien se le quedara mirando de esa manera, después de todo no estaba haciendo nada productivo.

El platinado vestía ropa pegada al cuerpo de color negro, su figura era delgada y tenia curvas similares a las de una chica, su largo cabello podía hacer que lo confundieras también. El más joven entró a un salón y Otabek se asomó a mirar, notando que era el lugar donde practicaban ballet, la profesora a cargo de ese club era muy estricta por lo que al kazajo le dio un poco de miedo husmear dentro del lugar, aun así miró desde la puerta.

Regañaron al chico por llegar tarde y este solo sonrió restándole importancia para luego ir a la barra con sus demás compañeros. Había más chicas que chicos, pero el platinado se veía mucho más estilizado que cualquiera del salón. El chico se movía con gracia y cada cierto rato miraba hacia la puerta encontrándose con la mirada de Otabek, al parecer no se avergonzaba de que alguien de fuera lo viera, ni tampoco de que lo hubiese descubierto mirándolo. La hora en que sus amigos terminaban con sus labores llegó y con esto Otabek se retiró para ir con ellos, aunque no sin antes dar una última mirada a esos ojos azules. Se sorprendió al ver como el chico le sonreía.

Llegó a la entrada de la escuela y se encontró con Leo— _hola ¿Ya terminaste?_ —hizo la pregunta con obvia respuesta.

— _Si, terminamos antes, pero no estabas aquí ¿Dónde fuiste?_ —preguntó intrigado, Otabek no quería responder esa pregunta y por suerte llego JJ para distraerlos, venía junto a su novia, Isabella quien siempre lo acompañaba a las prácticas.

— _¿Están listos para que el rey los lleve a casa?_ —preguntó con una sonrisa y guiñándoles un ojo, ellos ya estaban acostumbrados a esa actitud de su amigo así que solo sonrieron y se dirigieron al auto del “rey”.

°•°•°∘⃝∘°•°•°•

Víctor Nikiforov era un chico prodigio, excelentes calificaciones y un gran bailarín de ballet. Iba en décimo grado y tenía dieciséis años, hijo en una familia acomodada, le encantaba todo lo que era artístico y las personas con las cuales poder mantener una buena conversación. Fuera de todas esas cosas, Víctor era gay o al menos eso creía después de caer perdidamente enamorado de su profesor de literatura Yuuri Katsuki. Ese hombre era demasiado interesante y sensible, le encanta escucharlo al dar clases y quedarse a conversar con él un rato en los recesos, por esa razón se ganó la confianza del profesor de origen japonés.

Tenía muchos conocidos, pero un solo mejor amigo, Christopher Giacometti quien era un rubio de ojos verdes que siempre lo acompañaba en todas sus travesuras, como colarse en las fiestas de los de último grado. Víctor mentía a sus padres diciendo que estaría la casa de Chris y así podía escabullirse.

Como el platinado llamaba mucho la atención, la mayoría en la escuela conocía su nombre, además que siempre era muy carismático y caía bien al instante. Víctor le ayudaba a otros a estudiar y a sus compañeros de ballet a hacer sus pasos correctamente, cosa que también le aliviaba un poco de trabajo a Lilia, la profesora a cargo del club de ballet. La mujer adoraba a Víctor aunque lo regañara, el chico era muy flexible y siempre obtenía los papeles principales a la hora de salir al escenario, el platinado siempre lograba transmitir lo que el personaje quería, dejando al público al borde de las lágrimas, enternecidos o muy felices.

Al llegar recién a la escuela casi siempre lo confundían con una niña muy linda, pero luego se daban cuenta que era un chico, aunque eso no impidió que tanto chicos como chicas se le declararan y quisieran una relación con él, cosa que siempre rechazó a no ser que fuera algo casual ya que su corazón le pertenecía a aquel profesor de lentes que lo hacía suspirar.

Ese año cuando inició la escuela pudo ver a un atractivo chico que llamo su atención, le gustaba por cómo se veía, era ese tipo de personas que te gustan al verlas, pero de las que no estás enamorado y Víctor sabia diferenciar bien esos sentimientos. Averiguó su nombre y el club al cual pertenecía, Otabek asistía al club de rugby y llamaba la atención de varias chicas de su clase, por eso no le fue muy difícil saber cosas de él, cuáles eran sus amistades y a que sala pertenecía. Lo observo muchas veces sin que este se diera cuenta, hasta que un día el kazajo lo vio y logrando que quisiera apartar la mirada, pero no pudo. Solo se retiro porque iba tarde a su club y Lilia como siempre lo regañaría, escucho pasos tras él y supuso que sería aquel chico lo cual confirmó al entrar al salón y verlo en la entrada. Lo miró varias veces sin importarle toparse con los ojos del otro, por alguna razón quería que Otabek se diera cuenta que lo observaba y que llamaba su atención, quería seducirlo de alguna manera. Vio que se retiraba y le regaló una sonrisa, pudo ver el asombro en los ojos del chico y eso le causo satisfacción. Si no podía tener a Yuuri tal vez podría tenerlo a él ¿No?

⊷CONTINUARÁ⊶


	2. 2

_—Puedes usarme de la manera que quieras, yo estoy aquí porque me necesitas —respondió lleno de ese sentimiento de dolor en su pecho al cual ya se había acostumbrado. Sabía que solo lo utilizaban y no le importaba si con eso podía aplacar aunque sea un poco el sufrimiento de aquella persona que valía más para él que su propia existencia_

°•°•°∘⃝∘°•°•°• _._

Se había hecho constante el hecho de que sus miradas se encontraran en cada lugar del establecimiento educacional, se había hecho una rutina el hecho de verse sin hablarse en los días lluviosos cuando Otabek no tenía entrenamiento y Víctor iba a sus prácticas de ballet en el gran salón de la escuela. Sabían que el otro lo buscaba y aun así ninguno decía nada.

Víctor sabía que él era la carnada perfecta a la hora de atraer a alguien sin importar su sexualidad, simplemente por ser él. Sabía que si quería al kazajo comiendo de su mano debía tentarlo desde lejos y esperar a que él se acercara por su cuenta. Definitivamente lo conquistaría.

— _¿Son amigos? —_ le preguntó directamente Jean a Otabek una tarde a la hora del almuerzo. Sus amigos se estaban dando cuenta del intercambio de miradas entre ambos, aunque el kazajo no sabía a qué se debía ni cuando había comenzado, solo sabía que se les había hecho costumbre y que no recordaba un momento donde no haya sido de esa manera.

— _No —_ respondió secamente metiéndose en sus pensamientos e intentando buscar una respuesta para el comportamiento de ambos.

— _Entonces, te gusta un chico —_ la afirmación JJ casi hace que Leo escupiera todo el jugo que estaba bebiendo, haciendo que sus amigos lo miraran intrigados y con una ceja alzada. Era gracioso ya que ambos tenían el mismo corte de cabello y la misma expresión en el rostro.

— _Ah… yo… lo siento —_ dijo rápidamente, sonrojado y nervioso mientras con las servilletas limpiaba lo poco que había ensuciado.

Otabek decidió que no era el momento para preguntarle a Leo que le sucedía, así que para salvarlo decidió hacer que “el rey” enfocara su atención en él nuevamente— _me gustan las chicas, lo sabes —_ respondió dejando inconforme al canadiense.

— _Entonces, tu le gustas a él. Después de todo se ve como un afeminado —_ dijo riendo sin notar como Leo bajaba la mirada, cosa que no paso desapercibida para el kazajo, pero ya le preguntaría mas tarde.

Siguieron comiendo con normalidad, hablando de distintas cosas tanto de la escuela como de los sucesos fuera de ella, dejando de lado el tema sobre aquel chico de cabellos plateados. Víctor era el nombre del muchacho que lo intrigaba con su mirada, terminó aprendiéndoselo luego de escuchar tantas veces a la maestra de ballet regañándolo por llegar tarde, porque siempre en los días lluviosos el menor de ojos azules se retrasaba para su práctica.

En un momento del día Jean fue llamado por su novia y los dejo solos a Leo y él, no necesitó preguntarle nada al chico puesto que este le tenía demasiada confianza así que habló por su cuenta— _me gusta un chico —_ dijo sonrojándose mientras el kazajo permanecía en silencio para que su amigo pudiese continuar hablando. Desahogándose— _desde hace un mes siento que me atrae. Va en mi club, es menor que yo y siempre va tras de mi pidiéndome consejos por tener más experiencia._

El chico siguió hablando de lo lindo que le parecía la persona que le gustaba, que estaba confundido y que no sabía qué hacer. Otabek tenía una manera muy simple de pensar _“uno no manda al corazón”_ fue lo que le dijo, no importaba si le gustaba un chico o una chica, los sentimientos nacían por si solos. Leo se sintió aliviado, no quiso preguntar por el chico del ballet ya que sabía que si su amigo quisiera hablar de ello ya se lo habría dicho.

°•°•°∘⃝∘°•°•°• _._

Los días pasaron y una fiesta se aproximaba, supuestamente la fiesta solo era de los de último año, pero siempre se colaban los menores y de la mano con ellos, el alcohol. Eso era algo normal; algo que todos sabían, pero nadie decía después de todo, lo que pasaba en las fiestas se quedaba ahí ya que la mayoría terminaba muy borracho y hacían demasiadas estupideces; otros no bebían, pero se divertían observando el alboroto y algunos olvidaban todo lo que hacían al estar bebidos.

Por supuesto Víctor y Chris sabían bien como infiltrarse en esos lugares, les encantaba ir aunque no se pasaban de tragos ya que sería peligroso para ellos, además si iban a hacer algo les gustaba tener el control total de la situación. Supieron de la fiesta y ya habían comenzado a pensar en cómo les dirían a sus padres las mentiras más convincentes para poder ir sin que se contactaran entre ellos o todo se vendría abajo. En todo caso, para ellos no era difícil ya que Víctor era un estudiante prodigio sus padres confiaban en él completamente ¿Cómo un niño como él tendría malos hábitos? Era imposible, esto ayudaba también al rubio quien mentía que se quedaría en casa del platinado y al tener a su amigo al lado como aval, sus padres le creían.

El día de la fiesta llegó siendo realizada en la gran casa del rey JJ ya que sus padres lo habían dejado a cargo el fin de semana que ellos viajarían a su tierra natal a visitar a su familia. Por supuesto que él se portaría como todo un hombre adulto y realizaría una fiesta invitando a todo aquel que quisiera asistir, además de conseguirse una gran variedad de licor para que todos estuvieran felices.

Los primeros en llegar, por obvias razones, fueron Isabella, Otabek y leo quien venía acompañado de un menor más bajo que él, de cabello castaño y origen asiático. Otabek supo enseguida que el chico era a quien se refería Leo cuando hablaron seriamente, por suerte JJ era muy despistado para prestarle importancia a sus manos entrelazadas. El kazajo se alegró por su amigo.

La fiesta dio inicio y la casa se lleno por completo, música estridente, habitaciones ocupadas por jóvenes calientes queriendo tener sexo, botellas de alcohol por el piso. Todo eso era habitual para Otabek, vio a lo lejos a Leo besarse con el asiático y sonrió para sí mismo. El bullicio de la gente capto la atención del kazajo ya que habían varios reunidos alrededor de algo que al parecer era muy divertido para los presentes, solo por curiosidad se acercó encontrándose con que en medio de todos había un sillón donde estaba sentado el chico de ojos azules, este sonreía seductoramente a una chica sentada junto a él. Se quedo solo para ver que sucedía.

La chica de negros cabellos y piel morena beso a Víctor metiendo su lengua en la boca del contrario, al terminar ella le pregunto _“¿Y bien?”_ el platinado lo pensó y respondió _“ron cola”_ y todos los presentes dijeron que era muy fácil adivinar eso. La chica se levantó y en esta ocasión se sentó un chico, repitió el proceso y adivino lo que había bebido, al parecer a Víctor le gustaba jugar de esa manera.

Otabek no lo había notado, pero tenía los puños apretados como si le molestara lo que veía, decidió que no era su problema y se retiro de ese sector para encontrar alguna chica con la cual pasar el rato. El kazajo bebió todo lo que encontró a su paso, ignorando a quienes supuestamente debería poner atención por estar pensando en que esos ojos azules no lo miraron en ningún momento esa noche. Estaba celoso y lo sabía, aunque no quería admitirlo. Fue a la cocina en busca de algo más que beber encontrando unas botellas de cerveza en la nevera.

Víctor entró en la cocina notando que el moreno se encontraba ahí solo, sonrió y paso por su lado ignorándolo, lo cual al Otabek pasado de copas no le gusto para nada. Bebió un trago de su cerveza para luego agarrar del brazo al menor y besarlo, acorralándolo contra uno de los muebles de la cocina, Víctor correspondiendo su beso al instante, sus lenguas jugando entre sí— _¿A qué te sabe? —_ fue lo que pregunto Otabek al separarse en busca de aire.

⊷CONTINUARÁ⊶


End file.
